1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispenser particularly adapted for, but not limited to, dispensing tape and adhesive for taping joints between adjacent sheets of dry wall or wall board and like materials.
2. Prior Art
Dry wall tape and adhesive dispensers have been known for many years and commonly include a hopper to contain adhesive and carry a roll of tape which is exposed to adhesive as it unwinds, the tape leaving the dispenser covered with a thin layer of adhesive. With some dispensers, difficulty can be experienced in threading the tape initially into the dispenser, particularly when the hopper contains adhesive. When the adhesive coated tape is drawn from the dispenser, commonly the tape passes through guides which sometimes scrape some of the adhesive from the tape, which results in uneven application of adhesive on the wall board. Many of these tape dispensers are bulky and thus cannot be used easily in confined spaces such as in closets etc. Also some dispensers require setting on the floor or a table, and thus when the adhesive coated tape is dispensed it has to be carried to the location where it is to be applied, with a possibility of some of the adhesive dropping off the tape, or the tape tearing under the weight of adhesive which can tear moisture weakened paper. Alternatively, if the dispenser is light enough to be carried, one hand is required for carrying it and this can make application of tape difficult.